Daddy
by ityoa
Summary: Daryl find a little girl in the city, he becomes attached and protective, but this little girl is smarter then she looks, and ends up helping Daryl GxD
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my first walking dead fic so sorry if it's terrible. And sorry for any spelling errors, OoCs, and language.**

**Important stuff**  
><strong>This will be a mult-chapter fic.<br>****The little girl is not a Mary-Sue  
>There will be slash (DarylXGlenn)<strong>

* * *

><p>Daryl Dixon had always been very levelheaded in fights, and that hadn't changed when the dead started walking. He could be calm in almost any situation, he was always prepared and never surprised, especially when there was a plan, a fool-proof plan. All he was suppose to do was provide cover fire while Glenn ran to the store, graded some supply's and ran back. If his ally was blocked he would run to Rick's ally, send off a signal and they would all meet back at the "base". Simple enough, right. Wrong. Apparently someone up above didn't agree with the plan, because just as the kid was coming out of the store some redhead carrying a large bundle ran up to him, hitting a car and setting off the alarm, and pushed him back into the ally.<p>

The alarm caught the attention of every walker up and down the street, and Daryl had only a moment to close the gate and block them out. He saw Glenn run in the other direction, well at least he was safe. He suddenly remembered the red head and whipped around aiming his cross bow.

"you trying to get yourself killed" He growled as the woman sat there shaking, clutching the bundle closer to her. She looked up, and Daryl had to stop and lower his weapon when he saw that she was crying.

"Hey Red, you alright" The woman stared at him before standing and shoving the bundle into his free hand, he almost dropped it, not expecting the weight. He took a step back when he realized that a chunk of her arm was missing, and another when she started laughing like a madman.

"The Devil has raped me and made me bear his spawn, but I will not care for it any longer, his minions have assured my death and I will go to god" He backed up against the wall as she ran past him, screaming and yelling, into the street. And right into a group of walkers, she only screamed louder as they tore into her. He snapped back to reality as the walkers started coming towards him, he slung his crossbow on his back making sure the strap was secure before drawing a handgun and running to the escape latter. It must have been the adrenalin that got him up there so fast, because the next moment he's sitting on the roof of a building. He jumps when the bundle whimpers, he didn't realize he was still holding it, he pulls back the sheet surrounding it to revile bright green eyes and flaming red hair.

Oh shit

* * *

><p>The girl stared at him and all he could do was stare back. She may be six or seven years old, with emerald colored eyes, and red hair that curled slightly and stopped about midback. She was pale, and looked exactly like the crazy woman. Daryl could see a few bruises on her arms and face, he was at a loss for words as they had their little stare down. Finally he let out a sigh and ran a calloused hand over his eyes.<p>

"You got a name" she shook her head.

"Your mama didn't give you a name" No again.

They both looked to the door when they heard the knob rattle, Daryl picked up his cross bow and hoped the little barricade he made, a chair propped under the knob, would hold. He looked to the little girl and was surprised to find her calm, he had expected her to cry like that Sophia girl at camp, instead she just sat there with her hands clasped together in her lap. When she turned to him, her eyes where full of fear. She crawled over and sat against the wall, right next to him, he was about to ask her just what the hell she was doing, but something in him made him stop. He relaxed as he heard the shuffling dead foot steps carry on down the hall of the offices they were currently hiding in. He looked down at the girl again, cuddled up to his side and suddenly felt protective of her.

"We need to get back to the others, we have a camp set up outside of town, your welcome to come along if you like." she nodded.

"You don't talk much do you." she shook her head and put both hands over her mouth.

"Wait, can you talk." she shook her head again. This was going to be a long day.

"alright then, lets get going'' he stood and stretched to loosen his muscles, then he remembered something. " you still don't have a name" seeing the no again he began to list some off.

" how bout little red." she made a face and shook her head fiercely.

"No, ummm Rachel" No again

"Jill." No

"Huh, this is harder then I thought . . . . My grandmothers name was Alykah what do you think of that." she thought for a moment then nodded, thank god, he was running out of names. " Ok Alykah, my name is Daryl Dixon, its nice to meet you." he held out his hand, smiling she shook it.

* * *

><p>Glenn wasn't one for worrying, but Daryl should've been back an hour ago, and he was beginning to get tired of pacing back and forth, and Rick was getting tired of watching him.<p>

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he just had to take the long way back."

"Or maybe he got bitten by that redheaded geek, and is dying in that ally." That made Rick look up from the window he was sitting by, and send the other man a curious glance. Both Daryl and Glenn had been acting funny around each other since the attack on the camp. When Daryl went on a hunt Glenn would act a little sad and watch the woods until he came back. Daryl did the same when Glenn went to the city for food, only he didn't let it show, Rick just knew. Rick was about to ask about it, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They raised their weapons and looked at the door, Glenn was the first to move.

"who's there."

" The pizza delivery guy, who the hell do you think it is. Open the damn door." Glenns face lit up as he rushed to open the door, but fell into a curious look when Daryl walked in holding a little girl.

"Glenn, Rick. This is Alykah."

* * *

><p><strong>Alykah - (Ally-kuh)<strong>

**Thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed it, constructive critisim is warmly welcome.**


	2. chapter 2

Alykah was stumbling around the van Glenn had stolen, he was amazed and a little confused that Daryl had saved her in the first place, he didn't think Daryl would leave a child to die but, he wasn't exactly the type to run into a group of walkers just to save a little girl, no matter how adorable. Daryl just wasn't the type, unless he knew her somehow, Glenn looked back at the pair and watched as Alykah fell when rick hit a bump, he was about to ask if she was okay but Daryl beat him to it.

"Sit down before you bust your face on the floor." Glenn would've face palmed but he knew it would get him a weird look, Daryl definitely didn't know how to treat little girls. He was surprised for the billionth time today when instead of pouting; she sat down right in front of Daryl and just stared, first at him then at rick, then at Glenn. He had to resist the urge to pick her up and hug her; the girl was just too damn cute. Their eyes met and he smiled down at her, she climbed into Daryl's lap, and then smiled back shyly.

"So, where did you find her.''

"Some crazy woman threw her at me." Glenn stared at him for a moment, and he could tell Rick was looking at him with the same expression through the rearview mirror.

"What?" he growled making Glenn jump slightly.

"Nothing, it's just weird that a mother would throw her child at some guy with a crossbow, don't you think." Daryl shrugged as Alykah shifted to a more comfortable position.

"We'll talk about it when we get to camp" He was using a 'don't argue' look. Glenn took the hint and shut up. Another awkward silence enveloped them.

(Page break)

Daryl watched as Alykah explored the camp, stopping at times to watch as the others packed their suitcases in preparation for the long trip to the CDC, once she was bored she would move on. He was about to call out and tell her not to mess with dale's stuff when Glenn and a few others walked over to him.

"So, you say a crazy woman threw her at you" Lori asked, her face doubtful.

"Her mama was bit, I think the fever was making her crazy" Daryl lowered his voice so Alykah wouldn't hear, for some reason he didn't want her to listen in on this conversation. "One second she's sittin on the ground crying, the next she's running and screaming straight into a group of walkers, and I'm holdin' the girl."

"Is she sick?" All eyes turned to Glenn, who looked a little worried, when he noticed the attention, he explained " She hasn't spoken to anyone since she got here, not even Carl and Sophia, in the van I thought she was just scared or shy, but . . . "

"She can't talk" this time the attention was on Daryl, "she told me while we were hiding from some walkers."

"Wait, if she can't talk, then how did she tell you." Daryl told them of his questioning, the yes's and no's, and how he got around to naming her, once again baffling the group with his out-of-character actions.

"That's so cute" Daryl gave the grinning Korean a look, and walked off to clean his bolts. Upon noticing all eyes were on him again, he simply blushed and escaped to dale's RV.

(page break)

"Don't you want to go play with the other kids" Alykah shook her head at Daryl's question. She had been inspecting the canoe, when she saw Daryl place his crossbow on a stump and sit down to cleaning his arrows. She immediately walked over and sat by the weapon, small enough to share the stump and still leave room, and watched him work. Daryl let her be for a moment, hoping she would get bored and leave, but after about fifteen minutes he lost his patience.

"Listen, I'm not too great with kids, so you might want to go and get attached to someone else, how bout Carol or Lori." At the mention of their names she looked a little uncomfortable. This confused Daryl, he always thought little girls were more open and relaxed around women. "What, you don't like them." she shook her head and rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. Daryl was surprised to find a large hand shaped bruise, like someone had grabbed her arm and squeezed. His mind flashed back to his father grabbing him like that, but he quickly expelled those thought.

"Did someone here do this to you." she shook her head again.

"Then who?" A look came over the girls' face, like she was thinking hard. She pointed to her hair, which only confused him. She made another face, and then pointed to her eyes. Daryl lost patience again and looked around for something to write with, he spotted some paper and a pen by the kids' makeshift school table, and retrieved it. "Here, use this." When she handed it back to him the paper said 'Mommy'

"Your mama did that to you" she nodded, pulling down her sleeve and hugging herself. He felt a pang of sadness, and made an instant decision.

"Ok . . . if you're gonna hang around with me your gonna follow my rules, you got that kid." she looked up at him, practically beaming. "First of all, No crying, I wasn't brought up around a lot of little girls, so I won't tolerate you bawlin' for no reason. If you have to go to the bathroom or need a bath, you go talk to one of the women, not me. When I go on a hunt, the person I leave you with is in charge, you hear me girl." By the time he was done she was already on her feet and practically bouncing in place, and much to his surprise she threw her arms around his neck in a powerful hug.

Standing a few feet away, Rick smiled at the pair, laughing when the girl nearly tackled Daryl out of his seat. He left as Daryl began grousing about personal space.

_I hope he knows what he's getting into._

(Page break)

**Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted the first two chapters to kind of introduce Alykah to Daryl, and to get them situated. The next chapter will get more into their growing relationship and Alykah's plans for Glenn. Reviews are loved, especially helpful tips to improve my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the random (page breaks) in chapter 2, I had intended to change those to lines. That's what I get for uploading a three in the morning. Perhaps some kind sole will tell this noob how to fix that.**

_'Sign language'_

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Daryl never thought he would say it but, thank god Uncle Mark was deaf. Since holding a conversation with Alykah was becoming increasingly difficult, he decided to teach the girl the little sign language he knew.<p>

He was seven years old when he first met, or first remembered meeting, his uncle. At the time, he was too young to understand that the random flailing of hands actually meant something. That's when his mother taught him how to sign, or as Merle called it 'that sezurey hand thing'

"This" Daryl put the tip of his thumb against his cheek and moved it down along his jaw." is girl" Alykah mimicked him and mouthed the word girl.

"If somebody asks you what your gender is you would say '_I am a girl'_. Got it" She nodded and giggled before asking Daryl if he was a pretty girl. He had to fight back a smirk. For a good portion of the ride he had been teaching the little girl all he knew of sign language, and somewhere along the way she had picked up on some of his snarky attitude. He was about to retort but was cut off by a series of short honks from Shanes jeep, signaling him to pull over.

"What is it now?"

_'I don't know' _Daryl just rolled his eyes and got out of the truck. Shane met him and explained that Jim was getting worse, which was expected. Jim had been bitten when the camp was attacked and everyone had insisted that he come along. Daryl couldn't help but think they were all idiots for even bringing him, let alone letting him ride in the RV with other people. He couldn't do anything about it so he just let them be.

'_I have to go' _

"Go where" Alykah had gotten out of his truck and run up to him, she was twisting her hands in the shirt carol had given her and shifting her weight from foot to foot. Daryl wasn't one to admit he wasn't smart but, he should have caught on to that one a little sooner. With a "oh" of realization he spun Alykah around and led her towards the woods, grabbing his crossbow on the way.

He stood with his back to a tree; Alykah on the other side, to say that he wasn't feeling awkward would have been a lie. He was about to tell her to hurry up when her hand appeared to his left and made the signs for T and P. _Fuck_. He had forgotten the toilet paper.

"uhhh . . . here use this" he placed a leaf in her hand from the tree they were under, this time her head popped into view, wearing a 'you've got to be kidding' face "hey at least it's not poison oak"

She rolled her eyes and disappeared behind the tree, a moment later he heard a ripping sound. When she stepped out the shirt she was wearing, which originally reached her knees, now came down to her thighs. Daryl couldn't help but feel a little impressed at her resourcefulness.

'_I'm done' _with that she started making her way back to the road; Daryl just shook his head and followed. When they made it back to the group Jim was being unloaded from dale's RV, and carried up the little incline by the highway.

'_What's going on?__'_

"I don't know"

* * *

><p>About Twenty miles away from where they left Jim, they decided to make camp. There was a small turnoff leading into a picnic area marked on Glenn's map, far enough away from the road so that they wouldn't be spotted by any passing by walkers, yet close enough to make a quick escape if need be. Glenn, Dale and Daryl, having already set up their tents, had been looking over Glenn's maps trying to find the quickest route to the CDC. Glenn and Dale had just gotten into one of their math discussions about distance and time, when Daryl spotted something of interest, about a mile away was a strip mall, usually he wouldn't care for such things but, Alykah had been tripping on the jeans that Lori had given to her, and seeing as they use to be Carl's, they were way too big for an eight year old. Daryl memorized the trails on the map, grabbed his cross bow, and told Glenn to watch Alykah before he set off into the woods. No one questioned his sudden departure; he would often disappear on random hunts without warning and everyone just summed it up to be a Dixon thing<p>

Glenn had somehow become Alykah's designated babysitter, and Daryl didn't mind that, the Korean was smart, fast on his feet, and good with kids, and Alykah liked him so that was a plus too. And the more he thought about it, the more he liked the image of Glenn and Alykah playing together and laughing, he didn't know why but it made him feel warm inside. Daryl shook his head, this was no time to be distracted, and carried on down the trails.

When he found the strip mall, it looked relatively abandoned but he did a quick check of the clothing store anyway. Once assured that there were no walkers, he grabbed a duffle bag from its rack and started shopping. He started with himself, picking out a few shirts and two pairs of jeans, even finding a new pair of work gloves. Then came Alykah, he picked out a few T-shirts, making sure not to get any with the stupid logos, and threw them in the bag with a plaid shirt and a jacket. He found some knee length shorts and pants that appeared to be her size, and was contemplating shoes when he spotted it. It was a short sleeved camo dress, in Daryl's opinion the skirt half looked a bit like a lamp shade, but it had a matching hat and a hood so he tore off the price tag and stuffed it in the bag. Then he found some little hunting boots for girls and decided that he wouldn't mind having a hunting partner again, he put those in the bag along with some underwear, hair ties, and a brush.

He was almost out the door when he stopped suddenly, he turned back to look at all those cloths before dropping his bag with a sigh and grabbing another, larger duffle bag. He stuffed it full of T-shirts, pants, a couple of those button up shirts Dale always wore, some shirts for the women, a few belts, socks, underwear, some tennis shows for Sophia since she had torn a hole in hers, and a Frisbee he had found behind the counter. When he was done he had collected three bags, two for clothes, and a little rucksack for Alykah to carry her things in.

He left the bags by the door and searched the other stores for anything useful, he hit the jackpot when he found a rundown gun shop, it had been looted already, probably at the beginning of the apocalypse, but the looters were looking for guns and bullets, not arrows. He found at least seven perfect bolts for his crossbow, and a good hunting bow that was Alykah's size, if he was going to teach her to hunt she needed a bow. After his raid of the gun store he had two new bows, one for Alykah and himself, extra bolts, a set of Allen wrenches, practice arrows, a quiver and armguards, a good knife and sheath, a sleeping bag, a sharpening stone, and some ammo for a couple of the weapons at camp.

After he had rearranged the bags and added in the weapons and ammo, he began a slow pace back towards camp.

* * *

><p>Daryl made it back to camp ten minutes after the sun had set, he dropped his bag and crossbow off at his tent, before making his way across camp. He practically threw the large duffle bag at Rick, sending him back a few steps. Now that he was back he didn't know why he did such a nice thing for them, these people had left his brother chained to a roof in the middle of a city full of walkers, he shouldn't have brought them anything. The anger that was growing in him instantly vanished when he saw Alykah and Glenn trying to catch a cricket. He stood there for a moment watching before Glenn noticed him, he grinned and motioned for Alykah to turn around. The little girl was not as happy to see him, instead of smiling and greeting him, she put her hand on her hips and sent him a scowl. This only served to amuse him. Glenn looked slightly surprised when she started to sign.<p>

'_you didn't say goodbye when you left' _he arched an eyebrow at this, he never said goodbye to anyone when he left, no one ever seemed to care before, now this little girl looked close to tears. His surprise and confusion must have shown on his face because she started signing again.

'_Do you promise not to do it aga__in?'_

'_What?'_

'_Next time you go away, you say goodbye?' _It appeared that he still had a lot of signs to teach her. He just rolled his eyes and nodded, the scowl was gone and replaced by her trademark smile.

"Are you guys using sign language?" Daryl had almost forgotten he was there. Glenn looked surprised but still held his smile. "That's so cool!" Glenn then proceeded to bombard him with questions, where did they learn it? What were they saying? Who knew the sign language first? Daryl tried to answer the questions, but the kid was talking to fast, then he switched to a different subject, and began telling some personal anecdote from when he was young. All the while Alykah just stood there and watched the two of them. Daryl finally decided to interrupt.

"Breath kid." He couldn't suppress a small smirk when Glenn finally stopped and inhaled deeply nearly doubling over from lack of oxygen. "You should hurry and get some stuff before the others take it all" he motioned to where the entire camp was gathered around the duffle bag he had brought in. He smirked slightly as the excited Asian rushed over and joined them. His smirk turned into a little smile when Glenn found the Frisbee, and started up a game. When he turned back to Alykah she was looking between him and Glenn with a strange contemplating look on her face. And Daryl wasn't quite sure he liked it.

"I got some stuff for you too, it's over by the tent." Snapping out of her thoughts she gave him one last look before following him excitedly to their tent.

* * *

><p>Glenn walks over to a smirking Daryl as a blur of camo raced by them. Glenn notices that Daryl seems very amused by all the looks the little red haired girl was earning him.<p>

"I see you found Alykah a new dress." Daryl barked out a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too happy with this one. I'll more than likely go back and redo this, if anyone would like to make polite suggestions or give me advice I would gladly appreciate it. And sorry if anyone thinks I'm over doing it by having Daryl know sign language, I thought it would be a good way for them to bond. Plus Daryl's not some master Signer, he knows enough to carry on conversation.<strong>

**Also a BIIIIG thanks goes out to those of you that reviewed, knowing that people were reading and enjoying my story really helped. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's pretty much filler leading up to the CDC and I apologize for that, but don't worry the next chapter will be about, a slightly drunk Daryl, a clueless Glenn, a mischievous Alykah, and the story of Merle.**

* * *

><p>"Rule number one, you will not touch this bow or its arrows unless I am right there wacthin' you. Rule number two, you are not allowed to shoot the bow until I think you know how to use it. Rule number three, you are not going hunting with me unless I say you can, so don't ask. And finally rule four, when I say do somthin' you will do it without questions or whining. Do you understand me." Alykah, who had been listening attentively, nodded once.<p>

The sun was due to rise in a little under an hour, and he had a lot to teach her before the other woke and packed up camp. She hadn't been thrilled to wake up so early, usually he would let her sleep so she wouldn't bother him in his morning routine but, the others had decide that as soon as everyone was up and ready they would be making their final stretch to the CDC. Daryl had told her the night before that if she wanted to learn she would be getting up pretty early, she seemed to be excited despite the few yawns that escaped her tiny mouth, and for some unknown reason Daryl was looking forward to teaching her. He had already adjusted the bow to her draw weight and showed her how to hold and maintain it, he had explained how she could be hurt if she didn't wear the arm guard or tightened the string too much, and why she shouldn't dry fire the bow, all that was left of today's morning class was to teach her to respect the weapon. Daryl could see that the dim morning light they had started with was beginning to brighten, and decided to find a stopping point.

"Now, I'm gonna teach you to hunt the way my Mama taught me and Merle, before you get to use your bow you have to learn how to respect the forest. You have to understand that when you take down your hunt you are doing it because you have to sustain yourself and others but, that doesn't mean you can go around killing every little thing you see. You don't want to let meat go to waste nowadays, and you never want to take more than you can handle. You have to learn to be patient and wait for the right time to shoot; you also want to be as precise as possible." From there on he described a deer's anatomy and where to shoot to ensure a quick humane kill; he did the same for fowl and smaller critters. "I'm gonna take you on a hunt with me when I think you're ready and I'm gonna teach you how to track, and how to know when you can shoot, that won't be anytime soon so for now you're just gonna practice."

Daryl head rustling in one of the tents and ended their lesson, there was still a lot to do before they could leave, he told Alykah to get ready and set about his morning routine. Half way through gathering fire wood, a task the other campers had failed to do the night before, Alykah came over to him and said she was going to help. He eyed her for a moment before teaching her how to make a fire, sometime during the process Daryl had noticed how vulnerable and weak the little girl looked. She had given him a curious look when he walked over to their bags and pulled something out, it turned into a surprised one when she saw a knife and sheath.

"I would rather you not have one of these till you knew how to use it but, you can't go around unprotected these days" He made her stand and used the attached belt to secure it to her thigh, he told her how to dispatch a walker and how it would be a lot harder than he made it sound. "I never want to see you messin' around with that, you hear me, that is for skinning, and only in emergencies, to protect yourself" she held his gaze for a moment before nodding.

'_I promise' _

(page break)

Rick had looked disapprovingly at the knife but, a glare from Daryl kept his mouth shut. It seemed that no one in this camp trusted his judgment, and he couldn't blame them, he never really talked to any of them except for Glenn but, that kid would talk to anyone. Daryl pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and got into his truck, stopping when he noticed Glenn, with a sigh Daryl concluded that it was going to be a long ride.

" . . . . Sooo . . . I kissed a goat once." Two sets of eyes turned to Glenn. The ride had been silent since they had left the clearing, and Glenn had been fidgeting the entire time. Daryl could usually tolerate slight movement and a little awkwardness, but Glenn was just ridicules, and instead of making some statement about the weather, he starts a conversation with an off the wall comment like _that._

"What?"

'_Why?' _Glenn looked at the two of them and shrugged.

"It's too quiet in here, I thought I would make small talk" Daryl looked slightly appalled.

"And that's your small talk."

'_Why did you kiss a goat?'_

"Hey man, I didn't see anyone else starting up a conversation."

'_Did you kiss it on the mouth?'_

"You couldn't throw out somthin' bout the weather?"

'_Did it kiss you back?'_

"That seemed too unoriginal, and what is she saying?" Daryl watched as Alykah repeated her questions, and then related them to Glenn, which started him off on some anecdote about collage parties and strange drinks. Daryl could only listen in quiet amusement as he ranted about his life before, that story leading to another as they made their way to the CDC

The good humor quickly vanished as they climbed out of the truck. There were bodies everywhere, Daryl took a moment to motion for Glenn to keep Alykah close, before making their way slowly toward the building.

"We need to go, we can't be in the open after dark." Daryl never thought he would but, he found himself agreeing with Shane. The large metal doors showed no sign of opening, and he was quickly running out of arrows and bullets. Daryl was about to grab Alykah and head back to the truck, rick was screaming at the doors, Daryl didn't hear or care as he picked up the little girl and prepared to run.

Everyone stopped at the sound of grinding metal, Daryl turned only to be blinded by a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I hope it wasn't too terrible but, the stay at the CDC will hopefully be a very long chapter, so I'll try and make up for it.<strong>


	5. Author's Note

Author's note

Hello and apologies. Im writing this real quick to let all of those that are still interested know, that I _WILL_ be continuing this story. The reason for the lack of updates is simple, my laptop, which contained the next two chapters, was stolen. But dont worry the thing was so virus ridden that they won't get anything (money or otherwise) out of it. I am on the hunt for a new computer and it shouldn't be to much longer befor you finally get an update. I am curently using my mother's computer to writh this note, she dosn't know I write fanfiction, so we'll just keep this a secret. XD

Sorry I couldn't resist throwing in a emoticon. Thank you to every one who has given my story a chance, and I hope you look forward to reading the next adventure of Daryl and Alykah, as I do writing it.

(Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, Moms computer dosn't have a spellcheck)

~ Ityoa


End file.
